The present invention relates to an in-line roller skate brake assembly.
The stop for a roller skate of the type with four wheels arranged in pairs is generally mounted to a front end of the roller skate, while the stop for an in-line roller skate is generally mounted to a rear end thereof for the purpose of fast-skating. Problems often occur for one acquainted with the first-mentioned type of roller skates to learn on the in-line roller skates. Furthermore, no means is provided between the base and the wheels of the in-line roller skates, such that when the roller skates encounter a rugged surface, shock will be transmitted to the skater and sometimes cause a beginner to fall.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a roller skate with an improved brake means to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.